


I had plans for tonight

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Anthea arranges everything, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Rescue, Sherlock is confused, The boys are in a pretty bad shape, Torture, eventually happy ending, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft and Gregory got kidnapped on their way home. They are both tortured, and after quite a while left to die.Eventually they are saved. Nor Sherlock, nor the doctor are willing to tell Greg anything about Mycroft's state, so Anthea takes the matters to her hand...





	I had plans for tonight

Mycroft and Greg were walking to the car.  
"Good choice Gregory."  
"Thanks, I was actually a bit nervous, if you'd like it."  
Mycroft opened the car door for him. "After you Gregory." they got in.  
The words stuck in Mycroft's throat, when the driver turned back with a gun in his hand.  
"Phones, now!" Greg started to protest, but Mycroft silenced him. "Do what he said Gregory." They handed over the phones that got dismantled, the doors were locked, and the glass separating the driver was drawn up. Greg tired to force the door open.  
"Stop it Gregory. You are just wasting your energy."  
"How can you sit so calmly? Oh, of course...it's not the first time." he said remembering the countless of scars hidden by the three piece suit.  
"What is going to happen now?" he asked his voice slightly trembling.  
"Most likely torture." Greg swallowed hard. "I'm sorry you got involved Gregory. If it's any consolation they will quickly find out that you know nothing, so they won't bother with you."  
"Thanks." Mycroft grabbed Gregory's shaking hand. "I just wish they didn't choose our anniversary; I had plans for tonight." Greg said with a small manic giggle; Mycroft squeezed his hand in response. They sat in silence holding hands during the remainder of the journey.  
The doors opened, and they were dragged out of the car. Greg was asking questions so he was silenced quickly. They were in an abandoned factory; one of the rooms was set up as their cell and torture chamber. Greg was hanged by his wrists. Mycroft's hands and legs were chained; he was forced in a kneeling position and chained to the ground by his neck. The room was lit with strong luminescent lights.  
A man walked up to him. "Antarctica."  
"Black."  
"You know the drill."  
Mycroft nodded. "He doesn't know a thing."  
"I know, isn't it fun?"  
The questioning started, Mycroft kept silent. Every time he ignored a question Greg was punished; they started with punches, later came the whip. It was getting harder and harder to keep up the facade, because Greg was screaming desperately. One time Black got too close to Greg, who tried to kick him; so he stabbed him in the knee. At that point they had to stop because Greg passed out.  
Greg's body was dropped to the ground, and they turned their attention to Mycroft. Black started with relieving his frustration by furiously kicking Mycroft. Then he resumed the questioning; Mycroft's suit and shirt were torn, the whip kept coming and coming. There wasn't any intact area left in his back when they finally stopped. Black sighted "Why do you have to make it so complicated." they left them, the light was left on and loud noises were played continuously.  
"Gregory!" Mycroft called his name worriedly.  
Greg slowly opened his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Gregory. I'm so sorry."  
He let out a little puff of air.  
"Gregory?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you come closer?"  
Greg crawled to him, it took a long time, pain shooting through him at every movement, but he managed it. Mycroft ripped off the remainder of his shirt, and bandaged the stab-wound. "I'm so sorry." he kept repeating until Greg passed out.  
Mycroft knelt there holding Gregory's hand. He tried to rest, but the room was too bright and the noise got even louder. They came back after a few hours. "How cute, sadly he got useless too soon." Greg was pulled away from him.  
"Now, let's continue our conversation." The chain on his hands was replaced; the new one had lots of sharp spike on the inside. Mycroft bit back a scream, when they pushed into his wrist, but he couldn't help but cry out when he was lifted and hanged by it, the spikes tearing into the flesh.  
The left side of his trouser was torn up, and a bucket of boiling water was poured on it, after he failed to answer the questions again. His breathing was rapid, he was gagging; thankfully his stomach was already empty. The pain was excruciating, his skin was red, and blisters started to appear in it. Black looked at his work with satisfaction as Mycroft slid into unconsciousness.

When he came around, he was back on the ground, chained as before. The pain was unbearable. He tried to change position, so he wouldn't lie on his destroyed leg; every movement causing nauseating pain. Somehow he managed to kneel on his good leg. There was a small plastic cup in front of him, he cautiously tasted it. 'Water!'  
Suddenly a noise drew his attention. "Gregory!" he called out. There was a faint answer, Greg looked absolutely terrible. "Gregory, you have to come here."  
A little whimper was the answer. "You must, my dear. You must." Greg crawled back to him. Mycroft's hands were badly damaged, but somehow he managed to hold the cup to Greg's mouth. "Gregory, dear, I have some water." Greg drank it eagerly.  
"They are looking for us Gregory; I'm sure of it...Oh no, no. I'm sorry, they're not! Free weekend...I told Anthea not to bother us under any circumstances...idiot me. I'm sorry..." he passed out.  
Mycroft vaguely heard his name. "Yes Gregory?" he whispered not opening his eyes.  
"Good you awake. Love your skin is cold and damp, you're breathing is rapid, your heart is racing..."  
"I'm going into shock, my dear."  
"No, no, no."  
"Black, his code name; operation umbrella. You have...to remember...I love you."  
"I love you too." Greg stroked his face, Mycroft opened his eyes.  
"I can't see."  
"Yeah, the light was off when I came around the noise stopped too."  
"They left..."  
"They did?" Greg struggled to his feet, the possibility of escape giving his strength back, he stumbled to the door. "It's open!" Mycroft couldn't hear him, he was already out. "I go and get help Mycroft, hold on." There were small windows on the corridor, sunlight pouring in through them. Greg easily found the exit, he was surprised to see a busy road, well not too surprised; they needed a quick getaway rout. A car stopped for him.  
"Call the police...Mycroft Holmes, tell them this name, it's important...He's still inside, down the basement go left, first right, third room on the left...dark " he passed out. The man was confused by the whole thing, but luckily he repeated the name to the operator. He was even more surprised by the quick and massive response; soon helicopters, the police, ambulances, and black cars swarmed the place. Mycroft was freed; they worked on him for quite a while to make him stable enough to be transported. 

Greg woke up in the hospital; someone was sitting next to him.  
"How's he? he asked weakly.  
"Still critical." Anthea answered.  
"His code name is Black, he wanted information about operation umbrella, that's all Mycroft said."  
"Thank you, I'll handle the situation. Try to rest, I have two men watching your room, don't worry."

Nor Greg, nor Anthea knew anything about Mycroft for a week. His doctor only talked to Sherlock, because he was family; and Sherlock didn't say much.  
One day Anthea came in, and gave him a little box.  
"What is this?"  
"Open it." It was a ring.  
"Anthea?"  
"Since the doctor only talks with family, I married the two of you."  
"You forged it!"  
"Only the signatures, the marriage is legit." Greg stared at her with wide eyes. "Yes I can do that, and even more...Now let's go.  
Seeing the marriage certificate made the doctor talk.  
"We are keeping him under for the times being. His back is healing nicely. The wounds around his wrist too, we are hopeful that there won't be permanent damage. The main concern is his leg. The burnt area is big, involves two major joint; there is a huge risk of infection; that is why you can't go into the room..."  
Greg stood there supported by Anthea, looking at Mycroft through the glass. He was pale, surrounded by machines, countless of tubes and wires sticking out of him. Anthea guided him back to his room.  
Later John came to visit him, he dragged Sherlock along, who was sitting in the corner sulking.  
"What's that?" he jumped up after a while.  
"What is what Sherlock?"  
"The ring......no, No, NO. You...YOU!"  
John tried to calm him down, without success.  
"Sherlock, please sit down." Greg begged him.  
"YOU...MY!"  
"SHUT UP SHERLOCK!" he got silent. "Yes we've been together a year now; yes we kept it a secret."  
Sherlock ran out of the room, John just sat there with an open mouth. "Married? To whom?" he asked confused.  
"Mycroft."  
"You and Mycroft Holmes!"  
"Yes."  
"Sherlock's brother, the iceman, that cold, heartless..."  
"Stop it John, please. He's not like that, he just hides it well. He has a heart, a big one and he is very much capable of love. He is warm, caring, and extremely insecure underneath all that facade. And yes I love him very much."  
"But you dated?"  
"Yes." Greg chuckled. "It was Mycroft's idea, to put Sherlock off scent."  
"In that case, congratulation."  
"Thanks. I think you should find Sherlock, before he gets himself in trouble again."  
Soon after John left Sherlock came back.  
"Why have you kept it a secret?"  
"Mycroft wanted it this way. I think he is afraid what will others think of him. He still thinks in that brilliant mind of his that loving someone, caring for someone is a weakness. He doesn’t want anyone to think of him as weak, or sentimental. But this is just my theory, he never really told me why."  
"Is he happy? Do you love him?"  
"Yes and yes."  
"After all of this?"  
"Even more."  
At first he didn't answer. "Good. He deserves it."

Finally Mycroft was well enough to receive visitors; Sherlock was the first to see him. He stood awkwardly by his bed.  
"Welcome back brother mine."  
"Thank you Sherlock."  
"Anthea sorted everything."  
"Naturally." silence fell.  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yes Sherlock." he whispered "Although I'm not sure that after this he..."  
"He doesn't mind."  
"You don't know that."  
"I do. It was me who had to endure his looks and whining for the past weeks. I just hope he won't break your heart."  
"Is it concern that I hear brother mine?"  
"Only for the nation and the free world."  
"Naturally."  
"I'll send in your husband." he said from the door.  
"My what?"  
Greg came in still using a cane.  
"Gregory! How are you?" Mycroft asked scanning him worriedly.  
"I'm fine Love. Don't worry."  
"I can't promise you that. Gregory I'm..."  
"Let me stop you there, I already know everything you want to say. We are both alive, and that's enough for me."  
"But..."  
"Shhh...Oh, just you know we are married. Sherlock wouldn't tell us anything useful about you, and your doctor was only willing to talk to the family, so Anthea arranged it."  
"Of course she did."  
"I'm sure she can undo it." Greg said not looking at him.  
"If that's what you want." Mycroft answered with a hint of disappointment. Greg heard it and quickly looked up. "No!"  
Mycroft smiled at him. "Me neither; husband mine. How about we hold a ceremony in the summer, one that both of us attends. We can have it at my parents house, I'm pretty sure they'd love it. It's lovely there in the summer..."  
Greg gingerly kissed him. "That would be amazing, husband mine."

Sherlock was waiting for him in the corridor, Greg couldn't stop smiling.  
"What is it Lestrade?"  
"Nothing, I'm just happy he's back."  
"Something happened, I know it."  
"We are getting married!"  
"You already are."  
"Yes but we want a proper one, in the summer."  
"In that case, you must come with me."  
"Why?"  
"Because our parents are in my flat and you need to meet them. Also you have to ask for Mycroft’s hand in marriage, I believe that's how it is supposed to be done."


End file.
